The Perfect Christmas
by woodster93
Summary: Christmas fun with our favourite 2 sexy detectives as they both wish for their perfect Christmas. Full of fluff, lovin and a little naughtiness. Set a few months after Zebras. As always from me EO all the way so if your anti-Elliot don't bother reading it. This was going to be a one shot but decided on two chapters as it got a little long. Enjoy and Merry Christmas everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just going to be a Christmas one shot, but then I realised it was getting way too long. So I have uploaded this first part for you to read whilst I continue and finish the second part. Hope you all enjoy it. It is total fluff and fun no serious stuff and all Elliot and Olivia.**

Olivia scrunched up the piece of paper she was writing on and threw it at the bin.

"Damn paperwork," she grumbled under her breath. She heard Elliot chuckling and looked across glaring at him. He was sat back in his chair with his feet on his desk wearing a daft Santa hat.

"Something funny?"

"Nope," he smiled. "You need a hand."

Olivia frowned as she stared at him.

"Why what do you want?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're after something because you never offer to do my paperwork or help me with it unless you need something."

"Detective Benson, I am seriously hurt," he said putting a hand over his chest. "It's Christmas Eve and I'm just trying to be nice to my partner."

Olivia looked at him and tried to not to laugh at the hurt expression on his face. "I'm fine thank you," she said as she looked down and started writing again. She could feel Elliot's eyes on her still. "Quit staring, you must have something to do."

"Nope, I'm all done," he said throwing a paper clip at her and hitting the top of her head with it grinning to himself.

"Child," she mumbled without looking up making Elliot laugh. Things between them over the last few months had changed. Their partnership and friendship went through yet another rough patch about 2 year ago. There were a lot of arguments over the most stupid things and a few times one or both of them had put in their transfer papers, only to withdraw them again a few days later. Finally Cragen had had enough and sent them both to counselling. It had been the best thing he could have done. They talked and opened up more than they ever had before. Their partnership got back on track and their friendship grew stronger. They were spending more time together away from work and things had never been better.

He waited a few minutes before throwing a pen top at her. She jumped but ignored him as she carried on writing. Out the corner of her eye she could see him reaching into his drawer. Suddenly there was a bang she jumped as she was showered with confetti and Elliot burst out laughing.

"What the Hell!" she exclaimed jumping up she looked at Elliot who was still lying back in his chair laughing with an empty party popper in his hand. "You prick!" she yelled picking up her stapler and throwing it at him.

"Shit!" he said trying to move out of its way and falling backwards out of his chair landing on the floor with a grunt. Olivia watched him disappear off the back of his chair as he dodged the stapler.

"Serves you fucking right," she said sitting back down in her chair and brushing the confetti of her desk and paperwork.

"Fuck Liv do you have to get so violent," he chuckled as he pulled himself up and put his chair right.

"Well you shouldn't be so annoying," she grinned. "I want to get this done so I can finish, I can't believe we have three full days off over Christmas."

"Yeah I know and I can't believe you are going to spend Christmas with Liz Donnelly."

"You would be surprised at how much fun she is. Plus it beats spending it alone again or covering here."

"Yeah I guess."

"So you still spending Christmas day at Kathy's with the kids?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nope. Maureen is spending it with her boyfriend's family. Kathleen is skiing with her friends. As its Kathy's turn this year her and Mike are taking the twins and Eli to Florida."

"But I thought you were spending the day with them?"

"Nah, I was going to go and see them but I was never spending the day with them. It would have been a little awkward."

"So now you won't see them at all?"

"Nope, they are away until the 29th. I can't really complain, I mean I took them all up to my Moms last year. I saw them last night and gave Kathy their presents to give to them."

"So what are you going to be doing tomorrow?"

Elliot shrugged "Not really thought about, I thought we would be working. I mean how often do we get told we have the time off only for us to be called in."

"El you can't spend Christmas alone."

"I'll be okay it will give me time to catch up on my sleep."

He stood up and walked around the desks to her side. He reached down and picked up her paperwork.

"Give it to me," he told her. "You go home, get sorted for going away with Liz, I will finish this," he said taking the paperwork round to his side of the desk.

"El you can't do that."

"Yes I can. I don't have anywhere to be Liv. You go, enjoy yourself. Think of this as my gift you," he smiled at her trying to hide his sadness.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," he told her. "I'm sure. I need to do something for you as I left your gift at home this morning."

Olivia stood up and pulled her coat on.

"You sure you're going to be okay."

"I'm sure. Go and enjoy yourself I will see you in a few days," he said standing up and facing her. "I will be fine Liv, I'm a big boy now," he said forcing a smile at her.

Olivia nodded. Despite the smile on Elliot's face she could see the sadness behind his eyes. She knew how he was feeling after all the years she had spent alone. Elliot had asked her every year to join him and his family, but she always found a reason not to. He even asked her to go away with him last year. She was going to go but a case came in and she took it so he didn't miss out on spending the time with his kids.

"Have a good time Liv," he said pulling her into a hug. This part was also new in their relationship, the little touches and hugs. Their councillor had told them they needed to open up to each other a lot more.

"I will," she said burying her face into his neck. They stood alone in the squad room holding each other tightly. Finally they pulled back and looked at each other Elliot's arms still around her waist.

"Merry Christmas Liv," he said softly.

"You to El," she said looking into his eyes, then down to his lips briefly before going back to his eyes. She licked her lips as they looked at each other neither moving.

"Liv," he said his voice deep and low as he moved his head closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to …"

"STABLER!" yelled Cragen making them both jump apart.

"Shit," said Olivia as they moved apart and she turned to the Captains office seeing him disappear back inside. Her body was shaking. Unless she was mistaken Elliot had been about to kiss her, and if he hadn't of kissed her she was close to kissing him. "I best go," she said giving him a little smile.

"Okay," he said. "I better go and see what I have done this time," he smiled taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "Have a great time," he told her.

"I'll see you in a few days," she said giving him a small smile and walking past him and out the office.

Elliot watched her go and sighed rubbing his hand over his face. He had been trying to find a way of asking Olivia to spend the day with him after he had been to see the kids, when she announced she was going away with Liz for a few days. The next day Kathy had told him she was taking the kids to Florida. He thought about telling Olivia but then decided against it as he didn't want her to change her plans. She had been so excited about spending Christmas away from the city.

"You're a fucking idiot," he said to himself as he looked towards the door she had disappeared through.

"Stabler!" shouted Cragen again from his office. He sighed and walked over the office.

"Yeah Cap," he said standing in the door way.

"You got any plans over the holidays?" he asked him, even though he knew he had none as he had been listening and watching him and Olivia talking over the last few days.

"No none," he said. "Why you want me to cover?"

Cragen shook his head. "Nope. I was however looking for a favour from you."

"Yeah, what?" asked Elliot crossing his arms over his chest as he lay against the door frame.

"I'm going up to my cabin for a few days. There are a few jobs that need doing up there which require two people, plus I'm not as young as I used to be," he smiled. "I was wondering if you fancied coming up with me, give me a hand….. Can't be any worse than spending the next few days by yourself?"

"Yeah sure," he sighed. "As long as you have some beer up there for me," he said.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Why don't you go home and pack some stuff, I will pick you up in a couple of hours."

"I told Liv I would finish her paperwork."

"It will keep for a few days. Now go. And don't forget to pack some warm clothes," he smiled at the younger man. "It gets pretty cold up there in the winter."

Elliot nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks Cap," he said walking out the office. He wasn't stupid he knew the Cap had asked him to go away with him cause he felt sorry for him spending Christmas alone.

Cragen watched him leave before picking up the phone.

"Hey sweetheart….." he said smiling into the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will be right down Liz," she yelled through the intercom as she checked she had everything. She picked up her suitcase and small bag of presents. She looked in and saw her gift for Elliot. She meant to take it with her that morning but forgot after she had rushed out. She sighed as she thought about him and how close they had come to kissing. She shook her head as she dropped his present back in the bag. Maybe they would have time to stop at the station on the way out so she could give it to him.

She opened the trunk of the car and threw her case in and the bag of gifts before climbing in the front next to Liz. She still couldn't believe she was spending Christmas with Liz Donnelly. Ever since the trouble with Stuckey when he had injected her with drugs and she had been rushed to hospital, they had become good friends. Liz had asked her if she fancied getting away over Christmas a couple of weeks ago. As she was sure Elliot was spending the day with his kids she had said yes. If she had known then he was going to be alone she would have turned down the off and asked Elliot to spend it with her.

"Hey Liz," she said. "Any chance we could go via the station?" she asked her.

"Please don't tell me you going to get some work to take with you? I promised Don you would be having three days of absolutely no work."

"No I just need to drop something off for Elliot."

Liz looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot to give him his present," said Olivia.

"I'm not being funny, but do you really think Stabler will still be there now?"

"He said he was going to finish my paperwork for me as he has no plans."

She took her phone out of her pocket and pressed speed dial 1. "Damn it answer phone," she said hanging up and dialling the station.

"Hey Cap it's Liv, is Elliot still there? Oh right…. No it's fine… No nothing is wrong….. Yeah okay," she said hanging up. "He's already left," she said to Liz.

"So what do you want to do? If we go via his house on the way it's going right out of our way. But we can if it's important for you to give him his present."

Olivia sighed and turned her head to look out the window. "No it's fine. I will give it to him when I get back," she said trying not to sound upset.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Liz pulled out into the traffic and headed out of the city. Olivia sat quietly in passenger seat looking out the window.

"Liv," said Liz after a while. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Has something happened between you and Stabler?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's just the two of you spend a lot more time together. There has been a lot more flirting over the last year, I don't know you both just seem a lot closer. I mean you were always close, but something has definitely changed."

"No nothing has happened," said Olivia. "We have just become best friends again you know. The counselling Cragen sent us on really helped. But nothing else has happened. We couldn't anyway, not with work. People already think we are to close."

"But you want it to…. Right?"

Olivia looked at her and even in the darkness of the car Liz could see her eyes glistening with unshed tears as Olivia nodded and looked over at Liz.

"I don't know what to do Liz. I mean I don't know when or how it even happened but I think I might be falling in love with my partner…. And I know there is nothing I can do about it," she said as the tear escaped from her eye.

"Have you tried talking to him, telling him how you feel."

"I can't. I can't risk losing him if he doesn't feel the same. Plus I don't how it would go down at work. I can't see Cragen being very happy about it."

"Don't let what other people may think stop you from getting what you want," said Liz. "Life is just too short."

"Yeah well I don't even know if he feels the same way," said Olivia wiping her eyes. "We have a laugh and there are moments when I think there is something more, but nothing ever happens. I'm sure if he felt anything for me he would have said something or tried something, I mean he has been divorced almost two years now."

"Yes he has and in those two years he has never had one date that I know of. He spends every day with you or his kids or the both of you together, what does that tell you?"

Olivia shrugged "That he only sees me as his best friend. I mean surely if he felt anything else towards me he would have said something. When does Stabler ever hold back on what he thinks or feels," she sighed looking back out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot threw his packed bag onto the couch and looked under the small Christmas tree at the one present that still sat there. He walked over and picked it up looking at it. He should have just taken it to work this morning and gave it to her then.

He put the gift in the top of the bag and zipped it up. It would just have to wait now till he got back. Not unless he got Cragen to go via her place on the way out. She might not have left yet and he could give it to her so she could open it in the morning.

He heard Cragen beep his horn outside and he grabbed his bag and ran out slamming the door behind him. If they were quick enough he might just catch her.

"It must be one hell of a gift you have her," he said looking over at Elliot as he drove as fast as he could towards Olivia's

"Erm yeah, I mean no not really. I just don't want her thinking I forgot to get her something and have her pissed at me," he said to him. "We have been getting on really well lately I don't want to ruin it."

"That is true I haven't had a transfer request from either of you for over a year," he smiled as he pulled up outside Olivia's and Elliot jumped out. Cragen watched him as he ran up to the building and pressed the buzzer over and over.

"Damn it," he said dropping his head against the wall as he tried one more time. He resisted the urge to punch the wall and turned around and walked down the steps and climbed back in the car.

"I missed her," he said quietly. "Fuck!" he cursed slamming his hand down on the side of the door as Cragen pulled into the street. He heard his phone beep and took it out his pocket he saw a missed call and text message off Olivia.

**I tried to catch you at the station with your present but you had left. I will give it to you when I get back. Merry Xmas xx**

Elliot smiled at the two little kisses at the end of the text she had never done that before.

**I have just been to your place with your present but I must of missed you as well. Have a great few days, call me as soon as you get back to the city xx**

"Everything okay?" asked Cragen.

"As good as they can be," he sighed looking out the window as it started to snow again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia took her phone out her pocket when she heard it beep and smiled when she saw Elliot's name. She quickly unlocked the phone and read the message. She smiled when she saw he had added two kisses at the end just as she had done.

"What's got you smiling?" asked Liz.

"Erm nothing," she said putting her phone away.

"Nothing my ass that was Elliot wasn't it?"

"Yeah. He tried to see me before I left to give me my present but he missed me," she told her.

"And that's making you smile why?"

"It just did."

"Oh no Benson, spill it. What else was put in that little text that that finally made you smile?"

"Nothing….. Just forget about it, it's stupid. I'm being stupid."

"Do I need to stop this car and tackle that phone from you? You know I won't let it rest till you tell me."

"God I feel so stupid," said Olivia. "El, he put two kisses at the end of the text. He has never done that before."

Liz smiled at Olivia. "Maybe he does feel something after all."

"Yeah and here I am 2 hours away from the city when he is spending Christmas alone."

"Liv if he does feel something for you three days isn't going to make a difference."

"It's gonna be the longest three days of my life waiting to find out though."

Half an hour later Liz pulled off the main road, and onto a snow covered track and down towards the lake house they were staying at.

Olivia climbed out the car and got her coat from the back seat and pulled it on warming herself against the cold air. There was a fresh layer of snow covering the ground and the lake was frozen. The lake house was surrounded by trees it really was the perfect place to spend Christmas.

"It's beautiful," she said to Liz as she got out the other side of her car.

"The perfect place to relax, and get away from it all. Now come on let's get inside and get the fire going, the wine opened and get something to eat," she said opening the trunk of the car and grabbing her bags. "You start taking this stuff in while I move the car under the shelter," she told Olivia as she climbed back in and drove the car to the side of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Cap what needs doing up here?" he asked him.

"Honestly, nothing really," he smiled.

"So why tell me you needed a hand?"

"Because I overheard you and Olivia talking and I didn't want you to spend Christmas alone. Trust me it's depressing I have done it a few times myself. If I asked you to come up here just for the company you would have said no and made some excuse. But I knew if asked you to come up and help me, you would say yes."

"So you lied."

"Yup."

"There is no work."

"Nope. However there is lots of fresh air, snow and good food."

"And beer," said Elliot raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and beer," he chuckled.

"I guess I can handle being lied to then….. Just do me a favour when we get back. Don't tell the guys I spent Christmas with you, I would never live it down."

"Deal," he said. "If it makes you feel any better it won't be just the two of us."

"Oh."

"I've been…..I kinda started seeing someone, she is going to be here as well. It's our first Christmas together."

"Woah! Wait a minute. It's your first Christmas together and you invited me. Are you crazy? Does she know?"

"Yeah she knows. I'm not that stupid. I rang and told her earlier… Elliot I wasn't going to have you spending Christmas alone, to be honest I thought you would have spent it with Liv."

Elliot shrugged. "I was gonna ask her but she had plans, so…. Here I am spending it with you and by the sounds of it playing gooseberry."

Cragen smiled as he concentrated on the road as the snow started to fall heavier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you go," said Olivia handing Liz a large glass of wine.

"God I need this," she said raising her glass towards Olivia and the clinked them together. "Chicken pasta okay?" she asked her putting her glass down and opening the fridge.

"Yeah sounds good to me," said Olivia walking over to the fire and standing in front of it staring into the flames. She got her phone out of her pocket and sighed when she seen she had no signal at all.

"Are you going to be miserable and moody for the next three days?" asked Liz smiling at her.

"I'm sorry," she said taking a drink of wine and walking over to the kitchen area.

"I can't blame you," grinned Liz. "I can see the attraction; I mean that guy is all muscle. I was quite upset that I was passed out when he picked me up and carried me to the car and the hospital in those arms. I feel like I really missed out."

"Hey, I thought you had a new man in your life," she said nudging her arm. "Someone I still need to meet yet."

Liz smiled at her. "I do, and you will meet him when we are both ready."

"Yeah, you have been saying that for months now, I'm starting to worry why you won't tell me who it is."

Liz just smiled and carried on making their supper. Olivia rested back against the counter top looking around the cabin.

"Who put up all the decorations and the tree?" she asked.

"Someone from the nearby town looks after the place. I guess they done it and stocked the fridge as well."

"It's so cosy, it's like something out of fairy tale," said Olivia walking over to the tree and gently touching a bauble making it swing on the tree. "I can't remember the last time I had a tree over Christmas. I never saw the point of putting one up just for me, when I was never there anyway."

"Well this year we have a tree, lights, a log fire, plenty of snow and plenty of wine. I think we both deserve it."

"Yeah your right," she said but all she could think about was Elliot at home alone when she was in the most perfect place to enjoy Christmas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See what you mean about the weather," said Elliot as he stared out the windscreen. The snow had been coming down steady now for the last half hour.

"Yeah it gets pretty bad up here in winter. I got snowed in a few years ago when I came up here fishing."

"Yeah I remember. You didn't sound to upset when you called us."

"I wasn't. I love it here it's so peaceful. The perfect place to come to it helps me relax after everything that happens at work. The day I called to tell you to tell you I was snowed in. I had to walk for almost an hour in deep snow just to get a signal. It almost killed me."

"It must be great in the summer as well," said Elliot.

"Best fishing ever, I keep meaning to invite you, Munch and Fin up for a weekend, but something always comes up."

Elliot was just about to reply when appearing in front of the car out of nowhere stood a deer.

"Shit! Don!" he yelled.

Cragen saw the deer in his headlights and slammed his foot on the brake causing the car to skid sideways and slip down the small embankment rear end first.

"Jesus Christ," gasped Elliot. "You okay?" he asked looking over at Cragen.

"Yeah, I'm good. Where the hell did that come from?"

"Fuck knows," said Elliot reaching over the back of the car and grabbing his coat and hat. "But I have a feeling we aint getting the car up this embankment in this weather," he said putting his coat on as Cragen reached over for his. Once they both had their coats on they struggled out the car. They both stood staring at the car, the front end of it pointing up the embankment.

"I think you're right," said Cragen. "No way in hell we are driving out of here, I'm gonna need towed out of here."

Elliot raised his hands to his mouth and breathed onto them to warm them up. "So what we gonna do?" he asked him.

"Walk I guess," said Cragen walking to the back of the car and opening the trunk grabbing his bag out.

"You are joking right," said Elliot meeting him at the trunk. "It's freezing, snowing and we are in the middle of nowhere and you want us to walk out of here," he said as he opened his bag and found his gloves.

"I thought you were a tough Ex-Marine," laughed Cragen. "You telling me your scared of a little snow."

"No. what I'm scared of is losing all my fingers and toes to frost bite," he mumbled as he got his bag out and threw it over his shoulders before clambering up the small bank and onto the road. He turned round and held his hand out to Cragen helping him up the bank.

They both looked in both directions blinking as the snow went in their eyes.

Elliot took his phone out his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Nothing," he said putting the phone away when he couldn't get a signal.

"Come on," said Cragen as he started trudging up the road. Elliot sighed and ran to catch up with him.

"So how far we got to go, until we reach civilisation," he asked him after they had walked about 10 minutes in silence. He had been hoping a car might have passed them, until he realised when they were driving he hadn't seen a car in over half an hour in either direction.

"Well the nearest town I would say is about a 2 hour walk in this weather…..."

"What!" said Elliot. "Two fucking hours in this? I got to tell you Cap, the next time you think of inviting me to join you at Christmas, don't bother. I could have been sat at home with a bottle of whisky watching some shit movie eating pizza. But instead I'm freezing my ass off In the middle of nowhere."

Cragen chuckled "If you had let me finish, before you started whining like a little kid, I was going to say the nearest town is a two hour walk. However my cabin is about another half an hour," he said pointing to small track. "It's just down there," he told Elliot.

Elliot looked at him and grinned. "Well why didn't you just say," he laughed as Cragen shook his head.

"Bloody city kids," he said leading Elliot down the track.

Just over half an hour later Elliot saw the lights of the cabin through the trees.

"Yes, at last," he grinned at Cragen who just shook his head. "Looks like your lady friend is already here?"

"Yeah, she came up earlier today, to get everything ready."

"You sure she doesn't mind coming along as well?" asked Elliot still a little worried he would be imposing.

"Trust me, she is fine with it. She wouldn't have it any other way." Elliot nodded okay whilst thinking to himself that he would take a long walk in the morning and allow them to have most of the day to themselves. He was grateful for the invite but wished his Captain had told him first about his friend. He followed Cragen up the steps to the door kicking the snow off his boots as Cragen opened the door and the warmth from inside rushed out.

"Hey were here," he yelled inside as he walked in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia jumped and spun round as the front door opened and a man's voice called out that they were here.

"About time," said Liz stopping what she was doing and quickly walking to the door. "I was starting to get worried."

"Cap…..Captain," stuttered Olivia as Liz wrapped her arms around Cragen and hugged him. Cragen smiled and stepped to the side. "Elliot?"

Elliot stood in the doorway and stared first at Cragen and Liz Donnelly wondering what the hell was going on.

"Liv….." he said staring at her. "What the hell is going?" he asked no one in particular, but his eyes staying on Olivia.

"If I had known all it was going to take was a little trip to the mountains to shut them up and leave them speechless I would have done it years ago," Don said to Liz loud enough for them both to hear.

Olivia finally turned away from Elliot and looked at Liz and Don who were stood with their arms around each other.

"Don is him?"

"Liz is her?"

Olivia and Elliot both said together.

"Yup," said Liz smiling.

"We got together after I visited her at the hospital after that thing with Stuckey. It kind of grew from there," said Don.

Elliot and Olivia both nodded at the same time but said nothing, still a little confused and shocked.

"Elliot I heard you talking to Olivia and saw how upset you were that she was going away with me and Liz for Christmas, I really thought you were spending the day with your kids. If I just came straight out and told you everything there and then you would have found a reason not come up here, so I spun the little lie."

Elliot just nodded and looked back at Olivia. "Did you know about all this?" he asked her.

Olivia shook her head. "No nothing, I thought it was just me and Liz."

"I wanted to tell you," said Liz. "Not about Elliot I didn't know about that until just before we left, but about me and Don. But Don reckoned if I told you about us and how he was going to be here as well you wouldn't have turned up, and we didn't want that. We both wanted you here."

"We want you both here," said Don smiling at them.

"Yeah, so why don't you put your bag down, take your coat off and relax," Liz said Elliot.

Elliot looked over to Olivia. "You okay with this?" he asked her. "With me being here as well?"

"Yeah, I'm really okay with it," she smiled. "I hated the thought of you being alone over the holiday," she told him.

Elliot nodded and grinned back at her.

"Okay where do I put my bag then?" he asked Don.

"That's where there is the little problem," said Don. "We only have two bedrooms."

"That's okay I don't mind the couch," he said looking at Olivia quickly and then to the couch.

"Well why don't you put your bag in my room for now, and freshen up a bit" said Olivia. "Come on," she said leading him to her room.

"Beer or wine Elliot?" Liz asked him.

"Beer…. Definitely beer after what just happened."

Liz looked at Cragen as Elliot followed Olivia down the small corridor to her room.

"What just happened?" she asked Don. "And does it have anything to do with me not hearing or seeing the lights of the car?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot followed Olivia into her bedroom and dropped his bag on the floor.

"You're definitely sure you're okay with me being here?" he asked her again.

Olivia sat on the bed and looked up at him. "I hated the thought of you being alone," she told him. "You love Christmas, you're used to being around people, and I'm really glad you're here."

Elliot pulled of his coat and threw it on the chair next to the bed before sitting down next to her.

"I was going to ask you to spend Christmas with me," he told her. "But the day I was going to ask you was the day you told me you were coming here with Liz."

Olivia looked up at him.

"You looked really happy about getting away for the holidays so I didn't say anything."

"You should have. Your my friend El, I wouldn't of wanted you to spend it alone. I know how that feels."

"I always asked you to join me and the family at Christmas, but you always found some excuse, why did you do that?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "It just, it would have felt weird, being there with you Kathy and Kids."

"My kids love you Liv."

"Yeah but I don't think Kathy would have been too happy. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me Kathy wasn't a little pissed that you kept asking me to join you guys."

Elliot grinned . "Yeah she was a little pissed and then always cheered up when you had to work or turned down the invite….So when you said yes to joining me last year?"

"It was because I knew I wouldn't be getting the evil eye off Kathy all day, and it's not like I could even blame her. I mean we spend all day together the last thing she would have wanted was me there on your days off."

"But I wanted you there," he said taking hold of her hand that rested between them. "I hated the thought of you being alone over Christmas."

"Yeah well I'm not this year, neither of us are. So why don't we get out there have a drink and enjoy ourselves."

"Sounds good to me. Can you believe those two are together? There must be a conflict of interest somewhere there when it comes to court cases," he said as he stood up.

"It all kinda makes sense now," said Olivia standing up with him. "Liz told me the other month she going back to being an ADA or taking on small cases."

"That way she can pick her cases and make sure she doesn't get involved in SVU cases," smiled Elliot as Olivia walked towards the door. "Liv," he said making her stop and turn around. "Do you not think it's gonna be a little weird being here with them."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well you know….when they go into the bedroom together. It's like knowing your Mom and Dad are still doing it," he grinned at her.

"Jesus El," she laughed slapping his chest. "That is one image I really didn't need, she said shuddering.

Elliot laughed "You're okay I'm sleeping on the couch if anyone is going to hear the headboard hitting against the wall and all the moaning it's gonna be me."

"Okay can you stop now…. Please. Like I said I don't need that in my head," she laughed.

"Need what in your head?" asked Don popping his head in the room and making Olivia jump.

"Erm nothing," she said going slightly red in the face. "Just Elliot being a dick."

"Okay," he said looking between his two Detectives who looked like two little kids who had just been caught doing something wrong. "Liz said to hurry your asses up supper is ready," he said walking back down the corridor.

Elliot took Olivia's hand as she was about to follow him and stopped her.

"I'm really glad we are getting to spend tomorrow together," he smiled at her.

"Me to," she said standing on her tip toes and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Now come on before Mom and Dad get mad," she said keeping hold of his hand and pulling him out the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well I'm shattered, and off to bed," said Don looking at the clock and seeing it was almost half eleven.

"Yeah sounds good it's been a long day," said Liz standing up with him.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and saw him smirking and wiggling his eyebrows as Don and Liz mentioned going to bed. She kicked out at him under the table.

"Ow!" he said jumping and glaring at her. "What was that for?"

"You know what," she laughed as he shook his head.

"I'm just gonna bring some wood in for the fire," Don said to Liz looking away from Elliot and Olivia who grinning at each other across the table. He could tell they were both a little tipsy after the beer and wine they had drunk.

"I'll get the wood," said Elliot.

"You sure?" asked Don.

"Yeah I'm gonna stay up a little longer anyway. I will tidy all this away," he said nodding down at the table."

""Are you sure?" asked Liz.

"Yeah I'm sure, Liv can help me," he smiled over at Olivia.

"Okay, if you need any more blankets there is some in the hamper at the end of the corridor by Liv's room," said Liz.

Elliot nodded as Olivia stood up and hugged Don and then Liz.

"Thank you," she whispered to Liz as she hugged her.

"Anytime Honey," smiled Liz as Don took her hand and led her down the opposite corridor to their room.

Elliot and Olivia cleared the table and washed the few glasses that were still out.

"You heading off to bed now?" asked Elliot as he pulled his coat on to go outside and get the wood.

"Not just yet. I was gonna make a hot chocolate if you fancy one?"

"Yeah okay," he smiled glad she wasn't going to bed just yet. "Why don't you do that when I get the wood and build the fire up again. Make sure you put loads of marshmallows in mine," he winked before heading out for the wood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot fell back through the door his arms full of wood and not able to see over the top.

"Can't believe it's still snowing out there," he said dropping the wood down next to the fire. He turned around wiping his hands on his jeans and saw he was talking to an empty room. He looked towards the kitchen and the bench tops and didn't see any cups of hot chocolate. He sighed and bent down and began to throw some more wood onto the fire.

"Make sure you top it up well," said Olivia from behind him, making him jump.

"I thought you had decided to go to bed," he said turning around unable to hide the smile on his face.

"Nope just got changed before I made the chocolate."

"So I see," he chuckled looking at her pyjamas."

"What?" she asked blushing a little as he looked her up and down.

"Bunnies in Santa hat PJ's," he said grinning.

"Yeah… well, I thought it was just me and Liz," she smiled. "Why don't you stop grinning and go and get changed in my room whilst I make the chocolate."

Elliot nodded and walked towards her as he headed to her room. He stopped as he got level with her and bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"You really suit them," he said his voice just above a whisper. "You look really cute."

Olivia blushed and felt goose bumps on her skin as he whispered in her ear, her heart racing at his words. She turned to face him but he had walked away towards her room.

"Jesus Benson, get a grip," she said to herself walking to the kitchen and getting the stuff out to make the hot chocolate.

Elliot sat on the bed and opened his bag and dragged out a pair of sweats. He looked down and saw the growing bulge in his jeans. "What the hell is wrong with you," he sighed. "She was only wearing pyjamas," he thought to himself. He had seen her in a lot less in the locker room and undercover. He sat for a while thinking of anything he could to calm himself down. Finally thoughts of Munch naked running around the squad room seemed to do the trick.

He got changed into the sweats and a vest top and headed back to living area praying he would be able to control his growing attraction for his partner.

He stopped as he walked back into the living room. Olivia had turned all the lights off apart from the Christmas tree lights. She was sat on the floor resting back against the couch facing the fire sipping on her mug of hot chocolate.

He rested against the door frame unable to take his eyes off her. She had no makeup on and the glow of the fire lighting up her skin. He had never seen her looking so beautiful.

She turned her head sensing someone watching her.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him when she saw him leaning against the frame staring at her.

"Yeah," he said his voice breaking slightly. "I'm good." He said still not moving, as Olivia stared back at him.

"You stand there any longer your chocolate will get cold," she said finally looking away from him, when she realised she had been staring and checking him out a little too long. Elliot pushed himself away from the frame and walked over to her sitting down beside her. She picked up his cup and handed it to him. "Plenty of marshmallows," she told him. "Just as requested."

Elliot chuckled when he looked into the top of cup and saw it loaded with pink and white marshmallows.

"Just how like it," he said as he scooped some out with his spoon and into his mouth.

They sat in silence for a while both of them staring into the flames drinking their chocolate.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said Olivia.

"Just thinking how much the kids would love it up here. Maybe Cragen will let me bring them up here one weekend."

"It is a pretty special place, so quiet and peaceful."

"Yeah," he said looking over at the Christmas tree.

"You're really missing them aren't you?" she said nudging his knee with hers.

Elliot nodded. "It's my first year without them for Christmas. Even the first time me and Kathy split up, I spent Christmas Eve and day with them."

Olivia reached over and took his hand. "I'm sorry El," she said squeezing his hand gently.

"At least I have you," he said looking down at their joined hands. "Right now I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be."

"Me either. I was looking forward to coming away this year with Liz but…"

Elliot looked over at her.

"But what?"

"Well I might be good friends with Liz but she isn't…. I mean I wanted to spend Christmas with my… God this is making me sound like a teenager again," she said without looking at him. Elliot could see her cheeks turning red as he looked at her. He leant over and whispered into her ear.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with my best friend as well," he said to her quietly.

Olivia lifted her head and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "We might have had a bad few years, but what partnership and friendship doesn't. I'm really glad Cragen sent us to counselling. We came out of it a lot closer and lot a stronger."

"We did didn't we," she smiled at him. Elliot nodded and put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So," he said. "What's your favourite Christmas Movie?" he asked her.

"Erm I would have to say Elf," she grinned. "You?"

"Die Hard," he chuckled.

"El you cannot have Die Hard as a favourite Christmas movie," she laughed.

"Sure you can its set at Christmas there is tinsel and Santa hats and Christmas music in it. Therefore it must be a Christmas movie."

"Favourite Christmas song?" she asked him.

"Silent night."

"How about that me to."

Elliot wriggled around making Olivia sit forward.

"Numb ass," he said pushing himself up onto the couch and dragging Olivia with him as he settled back, he pulled Olivia back to him and wrapped his arm back around her and they lay back against the couch.

"Do you think Munch and Fin ever sit like this?" she giggled as she lifted her feet and tucked them under her.

"I can't see it somehow," he laughed. "I can't see many partners sitting like this."

"So what is so different about us?" she asked him as she felt his fingers running up and down the top of her arm.

"I don't know, people have said we have always been to close, personally I think that's what makes us such good partners…. I would give my life for you Liv," he says quietly.

"No you wouldn't," she tells him. "I wouldn't let you. You have more too live for than I do, your kids need you."

"And I need you Liv, I can't do this job without you…. I tried when you went to Oregon and computer crimes."

Olivia sat in silence for a while. "You worked okay with Dani Beck."

Elliot sighed and dropped his head back. "Your right we did work okay together, but she wasn't you, we didn't have that connection that we have."

"Is that why you kissed her?" she asked him. "Because she wasn't me."

"I guess…."

"Thanks," she said going to stand up but Elliot pulled her back down.

"Let me finish Liv," he said keeping hold of her arm. "I didn't mean it like that."

Olivia held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She really thought they had been getting closer and to hear him say he would rather kiss that bitch than her.

"Look it doesn't matter. I mean you were single you were free to kiss anyone you wanted. I mean why would I be bothered about it….. I'm not bothered about it. Your free to kiss anyone you want," she said quickly trying to ignore the tear finally falling down her cheek.

"So if you're not bothered why the tears?" he asked her using his fingers to turn her head towards him.

She shrugged. "I guess I'm just a little emotional, being up here for Christmas, the wine we had and the fire and light's, just ignore me, I'm being stupid," she said forcing a smile and wiping away the tear.

"I can't ignore you Liv, trust me that's one thing I can't do," he took a deep breath as he lay back again and pulled Olivia back with him. "What I meant was….."

"I told you El, you don't need to explain."

"Jesus Liv could you just shut up for five minutes and let me talk," he laughed. "What I meant was I have too much respect for you, to just kiss you like that when I was still married, up against the side of my jeep. Whenever I think about kissing you it's always in the most perfect place with the perfect setting. Not out the back of some bar."

"You have thought about kissing me," she said quietly.

"Ooooh yeah, quite a few times….. More than a few times," he smiled.

"So why didn't you?" she asked him still not looking at him.

"Because I still haven't found that perfect setting or the perfect time," he said as he played with her hair. "Plus I want to make sure you want to kiss me as well, I don't feel like getting punched by you when I do it or a swift knee in the balls."

Neither moved or said anything for a long time as Elliot's words sunk in. He couldn't believe he had told her he had thought about kissing her. Olivia bit her lip to stop herself from grinning after hearing his words.

Elliot closed his eyes and dropped his head back as he kept playing with her hair, as Olivia sunk further into him closing her eyes.

"Liv you should go to bed," he said. "You're starting to fall asleep."

She shook her head slightly "To comfy," she told him.

Elliot reached over and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them as he lay down and took Olivia with him. She cuddled into him as he wrapped his arm around her and she lay her head on his chest.

"Just for the record," she yawned. "If and when you do kiss me I won't punch you or kick you in the balls."

"Good to know," he smiled closing his eyes as he heard her breathing even out.

**Part 2 will be up later today I promise. The second part will be a little naughty towards the end, but then if you have read my other stories then this won't surprise you in the least. However if you would like to read a non-naughty version then I can do that as well just let me know and I will do both **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second part as promised. Took some doing to actually get it done. Hope you all enjoy the second chapter and you all have a great Christmas.**

**Love to everyone xx**

Liz wrapped her arms around Don and laid her head on his chest.

"You do know your two best Detectives are falling in love with each other," she said to him lifting her head up to look at him.

Don rubbed his hand over his face and sighed.

"Yeah I know," he said looking down at her. "I guess I knew it was happening a while ago."

"And you didn't try and end it?"

"Nope, I sent them to the council ling," he smiled.

Liz frowned at him. "You wanted them to get together?"

"They were miserable Liz. I watched them arguing and fighting. The amount of times I caught Olivia in tears in the cribs after a fight, or Elliot drunk in a bar. They tried to tell me they hated each other, but I could tell, I could see it in their eyes. They have always been closer than they should have been. Maybe I should have split them up, but I couldn't. They need each other. I just wish they would be honest with each other."

"I always knew you were an old romantic," she smiled kissing him before lying back down.

"Yeah well, we see and deal with enough shit at work. If something good can come out of it, then why not. Those two deserve to be happy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot opened his eyes slowly and looked down. Olivia was still lying with him, her arm lying on his stomach under his vest top just above the top of his sweatpants. It was then that he realised his hand was resting on her hip under her pyjama top. Her head resting in the crook of his neck.

She mumbled in her sleep her lips brushing against his neck as her hand moving slightly over his skin moving round to his side and holding him a little tighter.

"Shit," he mumbled when he felt himself becoming hard just from her touch. He needed to move before she woke up and he embarrassed the hell out of himself when she saw the raging hard on he had.

He slowly, gently and reluctantly removed himself from under her and sat up on the edge of the couch.

"Where you going," she asked him yawning.

"I erm, I needed to move….. I err need to pee," he said turning around and looking down at her.

"That was a little more than I needed to know," she smiled up at him.

Elliot smiled back his eyes glued to her face.

"You are so beautiful," he said quietly using his fingers to brush the strands of hair away that had fell over her face. She blushed slightly at his words.

"What's happening here El? What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This, all the little touches, sleeping on here together last night….. What you said about kissing me."

"Unless I'm mistaken Benson, I think it's called flirting."

"I thought that but just thought I would check," she said smiling.

Elliot stood up and walked over to the fire and put some more logs on to keep the fire going, before heading to the bathroom. Just before he left the room he stopped and turned back around facing Olivia.

"By the way Liv, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas El," she replied before he turned around and headed to the bathroom.

Olivia stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside. It was still dark but it had stopped snowing and the fresh snow glistened. She looked down at her watch and saw it was just after six o'clock. She crossed her arms across her chest as she stared out the window.

"I'm gonna take a walk," said Elliot from behind her. "I'm gonna go along the lake to the high point Don mentioned last night. I want to try and get a signal so I can give the kids a ring."

"You want some company?" she asked him turning around and seeing that he had got dressed.

"That's what I was hoping you would say. "

"Well give me 10 minutes to get dressed. Why don't you make us a coffee to have before we leave."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked together side by side the fresh snow crunching under the feet with ever step they took. They could see their breath in the frosty air as they walked.

"You sure you know where we are going?" asked Olivia when they had been walking about half an hour.

"Haven't got a clue," he chuckled. "Just taking the route Don told me to take."

After another 20 minutes the track they were following through the trees began to climb.

"Didn't think it would be such a work out," panted Olivia as she followed in the footprints Elliot made.

"I know… the fresh snow isn't helping either." He stopped walking and Olivia bumped into the back of him.

"What you stopped for?" she asked him.

"Just checking for a signal," he said taking his phone out. "Nothing yet," he said looking at the display before he carried on walking.

Finally they walked out of the trees into a large opening.

"Wow," said Olivia as they both walked to the edge and looked down over the lake. "How beautiful," she said as they both looked around. It was just starting to get light.

"Yeah," said Elliot looking at Olivia, he had never seen her looking so happy. He took the back pack he had been carrying off and put it down on the floor before checking his phone again. "Got a signal," he smiled as he dialled Kathy.

Olivia walked away to give him some privacy when he talked to his kids. She picked up the back pack and went over to the rocks covered in snow. She wiped the snow off the best she could with her gloved hand before pulling a blanket out the bag and laying it on the rock. She sat down and took out the flask of coffee they had brought with them and the two plastic cups, then sat and looked at the scenery as she waited for Elliot.

"Everything okay?" she asked him as he sat next to her.

"Yeah," he smiled. "The kids are great and they loved all the presents."

"That's good."

"I told them where I was and who I was with and they are really happy. They were worried I was going to be alone," he said as Olivia poured them coffee and handed one to Elliot.

They sat in silence as they drank it and looked out over the lake. Elliot reached for his bag when he had finished. He pulled out the gift he had bought for Olivia from the side pocket.

"Happy Christmas," he said to her as he handed her gift.

Olivia smiled as she took it "Thank you," she told him. "I have your gift down at the lake house."

Elliot watched her as she turned the gift over and over in her hands.

"It won't open itself Liv," he laughed.

"Sorry," she said taking her gloves off so she could open it. She slowly unwrapped it and Elliot took the paper from her as she looked at the black box. She gave Elliot a small smile as she opened it and looked into the box.

"Elliot," she said quietly as she touched the pendant on the necklace.

"I had to get it specially made," he told her.

"It's gorgeous," she said as her finger ran over the small gold police badge with her number on it.

"Turn it over," he told her.

She done as he asked her and gasped. On the other side there was another badge with Elliot's shield number on it.

"Oh my god," she said as she felt the tears building in her eyes. "It's perfect," she told him as she took it out the box.

"Always gonna be together now," he grinned at her as he took the necklace from her. "Stand up and turn around and I will put it on you ," he said holding out his hand and helping her up. She turned around and lifted her hair away from her neck as he put the necklace around her neck fastening it his fingers lightly brushing against her neck making Olivia shiver from more than just the cold.

She turned and face Elliot "Thank you," she said. "It's perfect."

Elliot smiled down at her and reached out brushing a stray bit of hair out of her face.

"Yeah you are," he said to her. "Totally perfect, stood here in a totally perfect setting," he said as he dipped his head forward and cupped her face with his cold hand.

"El….."

"Sssshhhh," he whispered as his lips met hers and he kissed her softly nipping gently on her lower lip. Olivia opened her mouth slightly and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate. Finally they broke apart the need to breathe becoming too much. Elliot rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow," he smiled.

"Yeah….Wow," she grinned as her fingers played with his short hair that weren't covered by his hat.

"Now that was a perfect kiss, they type I have dreamt doing with you."

"Can we try it again just to make sure," she grinned.

"I think that's a perfect idea," he said as his lips met hers again a little harder and with more passion his tongue slipping into her mouth to find hers as his hands gripped her hips pulling her to him. They finally pulled apart gasping for breath, as they stared at one another and it began to snow again.

"I think we best get back down," said Elliot as the snow began to fall heavy.

Olivia nodded and Elliot turned and quickly packed the bag. He put it on his back before holding out his hand for Olivia. She took hold of it and he led them off back down the track through the trees towards the lake. Every now and then they would look at each other and smile.

"So what does this mean now?" she asked him as they neared the house.

"I guess it means everyone was right all along, we did want each other," he laughed as the house came into view. She nudged him in the ribs.

"I meant what does it mean for work?"

"I don't know Liv. All I know right now is I just had the best kiss ever, that's all I can think about….. Well that and taking the next step with you," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "We will work everything else out after the holidays."

Olivia nodded. "Okay," she said looking up towards the house. "God I hope they have started breakfast, I'm starving after that walk," she said walking ahead from Elliot who had stopped to fasten his boot lace.

Don stood at the window watching the two of them as they walked up from the lake.

"Here they are," he said to Liz who was busy making breakfast.

"Just in time," she said to him.

Don kept watching them and saw Elliot stop and crouch down to fasten his lace. He then saw him make a snowball as Olivia carried on walking slowly ahead of him.

"Oh you're not," said Don as Elliot stood up and threw the snowball at Olivia hitting her on the back of the head. Olivia lost her balance and fell to the floor into the snow face first. "Oh god you did," he laughed. "What do you have a death wish?"

"What's going on?" asked Liz as she walked over to Don and looked out the window.

"Elliot just hit Olivia with a snowball on the back of her head," he laughed as they watched Elliot walk over to Olivia. They could see he was laughing as he reached down to help Olivia up. As Olivia turned over she threw a huge snowball up at Elliot hitting him in the face. Elliot stood shocked as he looked down at Olivia who was laughing hard from the floor. Elliot bent over and made another snowball throwing it at her as she lay on the floor, he quickly made more and more of them launching them at Olivia as she tried to get up from the floor, screaming at Elliot to stop. Finally Elliot stopped and dropped down next to her in the snow on his knees and cupped her face kissing her tenderly, unaware of Don and Liz watching them.

"Guess they have taken that next step," smiled Liz.

Don smiled back at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Guess it does," he said as they both walked over to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia and Liz stood at the sink doing the washing up, while Elliot and Don sorted the fire out. They had spent the day eating and drinking together. It was now late in the afternoon and they were cleaning up after supper. Olivia watched Elliot as he left the living room and headed off towards her room, her eyes staying on him till he was out of sight. They hadn't really talked about what had happened that morning or spent any of the day alone together.

"He does have a cute ass, doesn't he?" said Liz.

"Huh," said Olivia turning her head to face Liz.

"You haven't been able to take your eyes off him all day," she laughed. "So you gonna tell me what's happened?" she asked her. Neither her or Don had mentioned the kiss they had witnessed

Olivia bit her lip as she smiled. "We talked last night about a lot of things including our feelings…..and Elliot told me he had thought about kissing me."

Liz smiled at her.

"Then this morning when we were out he gave me my necklace and then he kissed me…twice."

Liz raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"God it was amazing and then he kissed me again when we got back here after a snowball fight. God I feel like a teenager, I just can't stop thinking about it, about him. Today has just been amazing. Being here with him, and you guys."

"I'm really happy for you Liv for both of you."

"I just wish I knew how Don would feel. I mean if something does happen between me and Elliot I don't know how it will effect things at work."

"And if you had to choose? Between the job and Elliot."

Olivia looked up and over to Elliot who had walked back into the room and gave her a smile.

"Elliot," she said smiling back at him. "I can live without SVU but I don't think I could live without him. For the first time in my life I actually need someone, I need him and instead of being scared about that, I can't stop smiling."

"What do you think their talking about?" Don asked Elliot as he came back in.

"I don't even want to know," laughed Elliot looking over at Olivia.

"She isn't going anywhere," said Don smiling.

"What?"

"Olivia… she isn't going anywhere."

"Yeah…. I know," said Elliot his face going a little red.

"I saw the two of you coming back from your walk this morning," said Don. "Saw your little snowball fight and… the kiss."

"Shit," said Elliot running his hand over the back of his neck. "I was gonna….well we were going to talk to you…Explain." he said embarrassed knowing Don had seen them kiss.

"You have nothing to explain Elliot," said Don reaching into his back pocket and taking out an envelope. "I knew things were changing between the two of you, it had to happen sooner or later….. Here," he said handing him the envelope.

"What's this?"

"Just the rules and regulations about people in the same department having a relationship."

Elliot took the envelope from him. "But…."

"Elliot you will need to speak to Haung together and separately every now and then to check working and seeing each other isn't becoming too much. As long as your personal life and work life don't clash there isn't a problem."

"Thank you," said Elliot putting the envelope in his pocket.

"You both deserve to be happy," smiled Don as Olivia and Liz walked over to join them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot looked over to Olivia and smiled. They hadn't had much time alone throughout the day but he did drag her to one side and let her know what Don had said to him and about the envelope he had given him. The rest of the night had been spent playing cards and other games as they drank talked and ate.

"My turn for the drinks," said Olivia standing up from the table and heading to the kitchen.

"I'll give you a hand," said Elliot following her.

Liz and Don grinned at each other and chuckled quietly.

"It's like having two teenagers in the house," said Liz. "They can't keep their eyes or hands off each other at every chance they get."

"I know," said Don watching them as Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered to her making her laugh, before she pushed him away and grabbed the wine from the fridge and Elliot got a beer.

"So Don," said Elliot as they sat back down at the table. "What we going to do about the car and getting it out the ditch."

"I will go into town tomorrow and speak to an old friend of mine who has a tow truck, I'm sure he will pull me out. And if he can't do it tomorrow then I guess I will have to leave you and Liv here until he does. Me and Liz will head back to the city in her car and you can bring mine back when he gets it out."

"But what about work?" asked Liv.

Don shrugged his shoulders. "I'm the boss, if I give you extra days off who's gonna argue."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and smiled at the thought of being left alone at the cabin.

"Well…." Said Olivia. "I'm off to bed," she said standing up and finishing off her glass of wine. "I'm tired after being up so early." Elliot looked at her he couldn't believe she was going to bed so early. He needed to talk to her properly about that morning.

As she walked around the table she reached for Elliot's hand. Elliot looked at their joined hands as she pulled him up out of his seat without a word. Elliot quickly put his beer down as he stood up from the table.

"Night Guys," she called over Elliot's shoulder as she led him towards her bedroom.

"Enjoy your night," said Liz, Elliot just looked over his shoulder and smiled at her as he continued to follow Olivia without a word.

As they entered her room she closed the door behind them.

"Liv… I erm….we…..shit," he stuttered as he tried to think what to say.

"You lit the fire," she said cutting him off.

"Yeah, the room was cold and I figured you would like a nice warm room."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said looking over at the fire. He couldn't believe how lost for words he was. He knew what he wanted to say but nothing would come out.

"I have to give you your present," she said to him as she walked around the bed to her bag and reached in. "I wanted to give it to you earlier, but the time never seemed to be right," she said standing up straight and turning to face him with his present in her hand, and walked back around to him holding the gift towards him. "I didn't want to give it to you in front of Don and Liz."

Elliot reached out and took it from him.

"Thank you," he said to her looking down at the gift and feeling stupid. He had thought her leading him into her room meant she wanted him to stay with her for the night.

"I just hope you like it," she said blushing a little looking down.

"I'm sure I will," he told her as he started to unwrap his gift. He looked at the plain black box once he had pulled the paper off and he slowly opened the top of it. "Liv…." He said his voice just above a whisper as he looked down at the expensive watch in the box.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"I love it," he said taking it out of the box.

"I had it scribed," she told him.

Elliot lifted his eyes from the watch to meet hers.

"On the back of the watch," she explained. Elliot turned the watch over and looked at the inscription

Partners4life love Liv xxx

Elliot smiled as he read it and felt a tear fall from his eye and roll down his cheek.

"Wow," he sniffed and quickly wiped away the tear. "It's perfect ," he told her as he ran his finger over the writing.

"I just wanted to let you know, that no matter what might happens you will always be my partner, I will always be here for you EL…..Always."

Elliot nodded and put the watch back in the box and reached over placing it on top of the drawers before looking up at Olivia. They both stood in silence as Elliot raised his hand and cupped her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered. Olivia smiled and turned her cheek into the palm of his hand.

"This has been the best Christmas I have ever had," she told him as he stepped closer to him. Elliot smiled as he dipped his head towards her and captured her lips with his, kissing her slowly and softly.

"I have wanted to do that all day," he said as they broke apart and he dropped his forehead to hers and dropped his hands to her hips.

"I have wanted you to do that all day," she whispered back to him biting her bottom lip.

The both stood in silence the only sounds coming from the crackling of the fire.

"I should let you go to bed," he said quietly.

"Yeah," she replied as her fingers played with the back of his neck.

"I will see you in the morning," he said still not moving not wanting to move away from her. As much as he wanted to stay with her, to hold her all night like he had last night, he wasn't going to rush her into it. It had to come from her.

Olivia just nodded but didn't let go of him. "My heart is beating so fast," she said.

"Mine to," he breathed as she raised her head to look into his eyes. "I never thought my Christmas Day would end like this," he said lifting his hand from her hip and gently stroking her face, his finger moving down her cheek to her neck and to the necklace he gave her.

"Christmas day isn't over yet, we still have a few hours," she said pulling him down to her and kissing him again as Elliot gripped her hips and pulled her to him as her tongue slipped into his mouth and found his tangling together as they explored each other's mouths. They finally broke apart both smiling.

"God why did I wait so long to kiss you," he grinned as his fingers slid under her t-shirt slightly and tickled her skin.

"I've been wondering the same thing for years," she said bringing her hands around to his chest and taking hold of the top button on his shirt and slowly undoing it. Elliot looked down and watched her fingers undone the first button and then moved down to the next to one slowly undoing all the buttons and letting his shirt fall open. She lifted her head to look up at him. "Stay," she said to him. "I want to end this day the way it started," she said moving her hands up his chest just inside the open shirt. "In your arms," she told him as she pushed the shirt over his shoulders letting it drop to the floor, her eyes taking in solid chest and toned stomach.

"I think that would be the perfect end to a perfect day," he said as he turned and stepped away tuning off the light before stepping back to her. The glow from the fire the only light in the room. "You want me to leave you to change?" he asked her looking towards the bathroom door.

Olivia shook her head slowly but didn't look at Elliot. "I won't be wearing any Bunny PJs tonight," she said her voice just above a whisper.

Elliot licked his bottom lip as he stepped a little closer to her and placed his hands on her hips and took hold of the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Lift your arms," he told her as he began to lift up her t-shirt his fingers lightly brushing her sides as he did making her shiver. She lifted her arms and he carefully pulled the t-shirt off dropping it on the floor next to his shirt.

He swallowed hard as he stood looking at his partner as she stood in front of him wearing only a thin black lacy bra and her jeans. The light from the fire making her skin glow.

"Wow," he croaked unable to take his eyes away from her. Olivia smiled at his reaction as she reached behind her and undone the clasp on her bra and the straps fell loosely from her shoulders. Elliot stood rooted to the spot his eyes never leaving her as the cups of her bra fell away from breasts and she discarded the item onto the growing pile of clothes.

Elliot was lost for words as he stood staring at an almost naked Olivia. Stepping forward he used one finger and slowly ran it over her skin from her neck down between her breasts to the top of her jeans, and then back up her side the back of his hand gently brushing against the side of her breast making Olivia shiver, as he leant forward and captured her lips kissing her softly.

Olivia moaned into the kiss as Elliot's hands began to explore her first moving down her side and then back up again and gently cupping her breasts, as his mouth made its way to her neck, kissing and gently sucking on her skin as his finger and thumbs squeezed and flicked over her hardening nipples. He continued to kiss his way down her body replacing his finger and thumb with his mouth as he gently sucked and licked the harden little bud into his mouth, as Olivia ran her fingers through his short hair he released her nipple and carried on making his way south down her body dropping to his knees in front of her.

He rested his hands on the belt of her jeans and looked up to Olivia asking for her permission before he went any further. She gave him a small nod and a smile, and he smiled back before kissing her belly button and undoing her belt buckle. Olivia felt his hands trembling as he began to unbutton the top of her jeans.

"El…. You okay?" she asked him placing her hand on top of his.

"Yeah," he nodded looking up at her as her fingers ran through his hair. "It's been a while…. You know."

"I know," she smiled at him. "For me as well."

"I just want everything to perfect. I have dreamt of this moment for so long. I just don't want to rush things and have you regretting it."

Olivia reached for his hand and pulled him up. "Come here," she said hugging him tightly to her as his hands wrapped around her back. "Trust me when I say I will never regret anything with you El. I want this as much as you."

Elliot nodded into her shoulder and kissed her neck before stepping back from her. "Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom. As they walked in he left loose of her hand and walked to the shower and turned it on. Olivia raised her eyebrows at him.

"A shower."

"I just want to slow things down a little," he told her.

"I told you El, I want this."

"So do I Liv…. Trust me. But I also know if I strip you naked and jump straight into bed with you, I'm gonna totally embarrass myself. I won't be able to last five minutes with you. I want to take my time exploring you. God knows I have waited long enough."

Olivia nodded "Okay... And you think getting naked….." she said as she started to undo the buttons on her jeans. "…..and getting all wet and slippy with soap suds is a good way to slow things down," she said as she pulled the zip down on her jeans and slowly slid her jeans to the floor and stepped out of them.

Elliot never moved as he watched her undress, his mouth falling open as her jeans slid down her long legs and she stepped out of them. "Sweet Jesus," he mumbled as he took her in.

"Ahem," she said nodding towards Elliot's button and zip. "Less watching more action," she grinned at him. "Don't see why you should have all the fun."

"I always figured you would be the bossy type," he laughed as he began to undo his button and zip and pushed his jeans to the floor. He looked down and groaned as he saw his growing erection in his boxer shorts. He looked up at Olivia who had a grin on her face as she looked at him.

"Like I said I wouldn't last five minutes," he said his face going red.

Elliot turned around and reached into the shower to test the water, he really needed to calm himself down so he didn't ruin this.

"Just right," he said turning back around. Olivia was stood totally naked having quickly pulled her panties down and off as Elliot had checked the water. Elliot opened and closed his mouth unable to speak. His eyes wandered over her body, she was perfect in every way. He felt his erection growing as his eyes fell to her shaved pussy. "My god Liv are you trying to kill me here," he groaned.

Olivia grinned at him loving the effect she was having.

"Your shorts seem to be getting a little tight there," she said. "Maybe you should lose them." Elliot just nodded. He was beginning to wonder if this shower was such a good idea. He had never been this hard before and never wanted someone so badly.

He hooked his fingers into his shorts and looked down as he eased them over his erection and pushed them to the floor.

"Oh shit," said Olivia quietly as she looked at him totally naked for the first time his large erect cock standing to attention. All those nights she had dreamt about how he would look naked, her dreams definitely hadn't done him justice. She felt the dampness between her legs as she looked at him.

"You okay Liv?" he asked her. She nodded and finally looked up at him and away from his erection.

"Maybe we should have opted for a cold shower," said Elliot chuckling as he looked down at his erection.

"Yeah," said Olivia as she felt the dull throb between her legs.

Elliot walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"You know what's weird. Standing here naked with you feels right. I thought it might have been a little awkward and a little embarrassing but it's not," said Olivia. "You make me feel so relaxed and at ease. I don't think I have ever had that before. And I know I have never allowed any man to see me naked with the lights on."

"You haven't?"

Olivia shook her head. "I have never wanted to, not until you."

Elliot leant in and kissed her softly. Olivia could feel the tip of his erection pushing against her stomach.

"Come on," he said stepping back and leading her into the shower.

As they climbed in the hot water covered them both and Elliot reached for the shower gel and gently turned Olivia so her back was to him. He squirted the gel into his hand and gently massaged it into her back as he washed it, making her moan.

"You okay?" he asked her and she just nodded as his hands glided easily down her back as he squeezed her ass cheeks before moving back up again.

"Feels so good," she told him as he put some more gel on his hands and moved them to her front and began to gently massage her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them. She dropped her head back against his shoulders as he explored her breasts and nipples with one hand as his other moved lower.

Elliot moved forward so he was flush against her back his erection pushing against her lower back as he kissed her neck, sucking and nibbling gently as his hand moved over her stomach and stopping just above her pussy.

"Hmmmm," she mumbled as she felt his hand stop. Her pussy was aching for his touch. She knew she was wet and it wasn't just from the water. "Don't stop," she gasped. "I need you to touch me."

Elliot smiled into her neck and slipped his hand lower slipping a single finger between her folds and feeling how wet and slick she was. His cock throbbed against her back from just touching her.

"Shit Liv," he mumbled as he added a second finger and Olivia spread her legs a little wider. "You feel so good," he said as he teased her by dipping his fingers slightly in and out of her hot hole as his thumb moved over her clit rubbing it gently.

Olivia raised her arm and wrapped it around the back of Elliot's neck holding onto him as he finally pushed his fingers deep inside her. She hissed as he added a second and he slowly fucked her with is fingers. She bit down on her lip as she began to move with his hand trying to get him as deep as possible.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped as he added a third and pumped them harder and faster in and out of her. He could feel her inner walls gripping his finger. "So close," she whimpered as she dug her finger nails into his neck.

"Come for me Liv…. I got you baby…. I got you, just let go."

"Oh god, oh god…..Shit!" she yelled as his thumb rubbed her clit hard and sent her over the edge as her orgasm ripped through her body. She convulsed and trembled as her thighs gripped his hand as she gasped for breath.

Elliot smiled into her neck. "God that was so fucking sexy," he mumbled as she released his hand from her grip and he pulled his fingers from her and wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck as he gave her time to recover.

She finally turned in his arms and kissed his mouth. "I can't believe you made me come so quick," she giggled as she ran her hand down between them and took hold of his cock. "Now it's your turn," she smiled up at him.

Elliot hissed as she took hold of him and swiped her thumb over his slit.

"Liv ….baby, you need to stop," he told her as she began to stroke him her hand gripping him tight as she fisted him her hand moving the full length of him each time. "I ….. I want to come inside you as we make love…" he looked down and watched as she carried on giving him the best hand job ever. "Oh god I don't….. I don't want to come in your hand."

"Oh trust me," she said taking his nipple into her mouth and sucking hard before letting it go with a pop. "I want you to make love to me… however I want you to last as you make love to me….. slowly and hard…"

Elliot reached out and steadied himself against the shower walls.

"If I jerk you off now, hard and fast, you have more chance of lasting longer when you make love to me."

"Yeah," he grunted as he pushed up into her hand.

"Yeah… so stop holding back and come, so we can go to bed and make love," she panted as she moved her hand faster and harder. Elliot looked down and watched her hand on his cock.

"Ah fuck!" he yelled out as he came closing his eyes, his seed spurting from him coating his stomach and Olivia's hand.

He opened his eyes and saw Olivia smiling at him her hand still had a gentle grip on him. He cupped her face and kissed her hard smiling as he did. He reached behind Olivia and turned off the water.

"Let's go to bed," he said his voice deep and full of lust.

He climbed out the shower and reached for Olivia's hand helping her out and handing her a towel before leading her into the bedroom.

They both stood in front of the fire and helped each other get dry. Elliot reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful," he told her. "I wanted to tell you so many times before and I was an idiot not to. All this time we have wasted by not telling each other how we felt."

"Well we have now, so let's not waste any more time," she smiled at him and took his hand and pulled him to the bed.

Olivia let go of Elliot's hand as she got near the bed and climbed onto it and lay down on her side looking up at Elliot. He stood by the bed looking down at her.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" she asked him when he stood just staring at her.

"Nothing," he said but still didn't move. "I just can't stop looking at you," he grinned. "Do you know how many times I would look at you and imagine you like this…. naked, lying on a bed waiting for me."

Olivia raised herself up slightly "Well I suggest you get your cute ass in this bed right now."

Elliot climbed on the bed and crawled towards her.

"Oh you do, do you….. And why is that?"

"Because I want you," she told him. "More than I have ever wanted anyone before and I don't think I can wait much longer," she said rolling onto her back as Elliot crawled between her legs and looked down at her.

"There is so much I have dreamt of doing with you," he said as he trailed a single finger over her body.

"Me too," she whispered as she took hold of his hand and guided it between her legs.

"Jesus, Baby," he said as his fingers slipped in between her folds and he felt how wet she was.

"I want to do so many things with you sweetheart but right now all I need is you inside me, making love to me."

"You do," he gulped as she took hold of him and began to stroke him. He felt himself getting hard in her hand.

"Yeah I do. No foreplay, no more teasing I want to feel you inside me."

Elliot removed his fingers from inside her and raised them to his mouth tasting her juices, before he reached down and removed her hand from him and took hold of himself and guided himself to her pussy.

"Baby I don't…."

"It's okay," she smiled at him. "I'm on the pill."

She reached up and cupped his face as he pushed the tip of his cock gently into her spreading her wide. She gasped and Elliot stopped and looked down at her.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Just go slowly, like I said before it's been a while."

"Just relax," he told her. "And trust me, I would never hurt you."

Olivia let out a deep breath and Elliot felt her relax as he eased into her. He looked down between them and watched as his cock disappeared inside her. He stopped pushing and looked up to her meeting her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked her as he stilled letting her adjust to him.

"Yeah, I'm good," she told him and pulled his head down and kissed him tasting herself on his lips from when he had licked his fingers clean from her juices. As they kissed Elliot began to move slowly inside her pulling so far out before sliding back in again. Each time he pulled out a little further before driving back into her their lips never breaking as they kissed each other hard.

Olivia raised her legs and wrapped them around Elliot's waist as she pushed her hips up to meet his every thrust trying to get him as deep as she could as they moved together as one. Elliot moved his mouth from hers and dropped his face into her neck sucking her skin into his mouth as he thrust harder and faster. Olivia squeezed him tight with her inner walls every time he thrust into her gripping him tight on ever thrust.

"Fuck," he grunted as he felt her grip his every thrust. "So… tight… so close," he panted as he continued pounding into her.

"Me to," she gasped as the headboard banged against the wall behind them. "So close…. Don't stop," she warned him.

"Never, come for me baby…. Come for me," he breathed onto her neck as Olivia reached up and gripped the headboard as her body trembled and convulsed as she came, shuddering underneath him. Elliot thrust back inside her as the force of her orgasm pushed him out of her.

"Fuck!" he grunted as he released inside her his hot seed coating her inner walls as he released over and over filling her. The feel of him coming inside her prolonged her orgasm until they both finally collapsed gasping for breath.

"Wow," chuckled Elliot into her neck after a few minutes.

"Yeah Wow," she chuckled with him both their bodies shaking as they laughed. Elliot lifted his head and looked at before rubbing his nose against hers smiling.

"That was definitely worth waiting all those years for," he said kissing her lips softly.

"Damn right," she said as she ran her fingers up and down his back.

"Do you want me to move?" he asked her.

Olivia shook her head. "No stay where you are," she said squeezing his semi hard cock inside her. "I want you to stay right there for a little longer."

"Okay," he said resting his head in the crook of her neck as her fingers continued to stroke his back.

"El…"

"Hmmmm."

"Do you think this would have happened if we hadn't come here for Christmas?" she asked him. Elliot lifted his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Without a doubt, this was meant to be. I love you Liv and there was no way I could keep hiding it. Coming her just made me grow some balls and tell you finally how I felt, instead of keeping it to myself."

"You love me?" she asked quietly.

"With all my heart and more baby."

"I love you too," she grinned as Elliot kissed away the tear rolling down her cheek.

Elliot slowly eased out of her and rolled onto his back. "Come here," he said holding open his arms. Olivia turned on her side and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This had been the most perfect Christmas El," she said closing her eyes as she felt him kiss the top of his head. "It will be hard to top it next year."

"Oh I will think of something," he yawned.

"You think so huh."

"Yeah. Maybe we could come back have and have Christmas here again with the kids as well."

"That sounds good," she said as she started to drift off to sleep.

"It does. Maybe to go with the perfect Christmas, we could also have a perfect wedding," he grinned as Olivia's eye shot wide open.

"What!" she exclaimed making him burst out laughing.

**The End**


End file.
